Proving Otherwise Role Reversal
by Arkeis07
Summary: A continuation, with permission, of letscall l's fic "Proving Otherwise." The roles are reversed, as Rosie and Carter battle for domination in their debate. SMUT.
1. Link to Letscalll's fic READ FIRST

Im too lazy to reupload the whole story just to edit in the link, because sucks for not allowing links to show up in stories. i hate this place, you must realize by now. But, alas. I am a whore. So I'm still here.

anyway, hope this works. Just erase the spaces between "fanfiction" and go.

http://www. fanfiction .net/s/5233301/1/Proving_Otherwise

Also, I need to know how to make stories ONESHOTS, so that the chapter drop-down bar doesn't show up and give people false hope.

i hate this place.

the end.

bai nao.


	2. oneshot

**Proving Otherwise- Role Reversal**

**RATING: NC-17**

Disclaimer:This is a work of art, not intended for profit or offense. I own no rights to the subjects. This story contains explicit sexual situations.

Note: A continuation, with permission, of letscall_l's fic, "Proving Otherwise" at **.net/s/5233301/1/Proving_Otherwise. You will need to read that in order to get where this story starts from.**

Originally from a Colour-with-me prompt on Livejournal: 'Rosie thinks oral sex is improper and disgusting, Carter proves her wrong.'

_The roles are reversed._

It's a cautious game they are playing. Carter slowly slinks up Rosie's almost prone form, her elbows sinking into the window seat cushions, her naked right leg still thrown over Carter's shoulder, stretching deliciously as the tomboy moves in closer. Rosie refrains from displaying how much the press of Carter's leg against her hot center excites her. But underneath their battle masks, the lust is still glaringly apparent.

"Did it _please you,_ Princess Rosalinda?" Carter whispers against her neck.

Rosie's affirmation escapes as a moaned, "Yes," and Carter pulls back to watch her struggle to regain her composure, smug in her victory. It takes a few seconds, but the princess assumes her persona again while her mind races with wanton desires.

"Carter, you have proven your point." She takes a breath and holds it in for a few seconds, her eyes shifting between Carter's enlarged, dark pupils. Carter is clueless as to where Rosie is going with this admission.

"But there is another facet I'd like to explore," Carter's eyes grow wide as Rosie's hands come up to Carter's shoulders, "before we can settle our debate." She pushes the girl backwards gently. Rosie is not nearly as confident as she portrays, as her mind imagines herself doing what she is about to do to Carter… or for Carter, rather.

Her heart beats furiously in her chest as she guides the blushing tomboy toward her bed. Carter's knees hit and she leans backwards over the bed but doesn't sit down. It's obvious she is not willing to give up any position of dominance she may have.

In the silence between them, Rosie thinks back over her day, how she was both excited and disturbed for hours on end, and jumped visibly when a boy in the library accidently touched her back to reach over her and grab a book on a tall shelf. Her mind kept trying to rationalize Carter's actions – she was just trying to prove something, was just stubborn in trying to get Rosie to see her stance, and upset that Rosie was assuming to know without having practiced. If Carter were truly adamant about… _this_, then Rosie would simply convince her that the argument was childish and that it could strain their already fragile, budding relationship. She would suggest instead going for a walk around the lake, planning a special meal for Major Mason (Rosie was quite weary of take-out meals by this point anyway) or even volunteer to learn how to set the bait traps. Anything other than… other than what she was expecting, what she was pondering, what she was fantasizing would happen later that night.

Carter had shot her a quick glance when they met at the bus stop after school, but after that rarely looked in her direction. Rosie was unsure exactly how to approach Carter about the subject again, so when they arrived at the lake, she set herself up in Carter's room to breeze through the pages of high school homework assigned to her, her mind barely challenged and her body left restless when she finished it all not 45 minutes later. She could see Carter had forgone her assignments and instead spent the entire afternoon out at the dock, checking the traps again and again and throwing stones into the water.

She remembers sitting in the dark after dinner, her heart pulsating, her mind racing, her stomach clenching, and something else… _throbbing._ She tried to block it from her mind, but it kept coming back. She was quite unsure as to what to expect from Carter. By this time she didn't know if she _wanted_ to stop this… Her curiosity was piqued, and she was unwilling to admit, however improper the impulse was, that she was wrong in her views. Rosie couldn't see the act as anything but giving in to someone, getting lower than the other person. She just couldn't understand how anyone would volunteer, how having a subservient partner or being that partner was enticing, or _pleasurable._ It still required a certain amount of sacrifice from one partner.

But the more she set her resolve, the more pressing her questions became. How do they start? How do they finish? And most importantly… what do they do in between?

By the time Carter entered her room and shut the door behind her, Rosie's mind couldn't stop thinking about it, and she felt tense all over, and in places she's rarely felt tense before. But she sits up erect, head held high, her propriety in check. She would not give in to fear or uncertainty, just like on any other matter.

She opted to dive in headfirst, so to speak. She boldly reaffirmed that her opinions had not changed and that if Carter was going to prove her wrong, she best get started, lest she look elsewhere for proof As Carter balked at this, Rosie felt confident she had delivered a powerful blow.

But she realized once Carter whispered "I suggest you don't talk" in her ear, her hot cheek brushing lightly against her own, her fingers gripping her gym shorts, that this battle was not at all near won.

Rosie wonders if Carter is feeling the same thundering heart beats behind her ribcage, if the blood is rushing through her ears, if the room looks a little darker than it should be, with the moonlight streaming in through the window. With her right hand coming to gently press the center of Carter's chest, just above her breasts, Rosie slowly guides Cater to her pillows. Carter is trying hard not to relax, its easy to see, the way she's resting stock still on her elbows, her gaze not wandering far from Rosie's still very pink face.

Rosie slides Carter's shorts off of her, and tries not to think too hard about what's hidden beneath the smiling star shaped character on her dark blue panties.

"Rosie, I -"

"It is only fair that you should follow the same rules I had to, I would think. Please refrain from speaking."

Carter closes her mouth and her eyes shift away as Rosie's hand comes to the middle of her chest and she gently pushes Carter down and bends to kneel on the ground on the side of the bed.

"Don't –" Rosie looks at her, "You - you don't have to kneel. It kinda hurts after a while. Just, come up on the bed."

"Carter, I don't mind."

"But…" Carter's breath hitches and her eyes shift to the opposite corners of the room before finally meeting Rosie's gaze. When she speaks next it's in a higher pitched tone. "Please… _your majesty…"_

The words echo between them, now laced with significance and hot, lustful feelings. The title may never again reach their ears untainted.

Rosie recognizes the title as another jab in their skirmish, Carter trying to get a rise out of her. The princess's right eyebrow reacts quicker than her brain can tell it to remain stoic, and as it lifts, her mouth curves into an improper smirk as she fights back with, "I am not the one receiving special treatment at the moment."

But she climbs up above Carter regardless, because something has been trying to capture her attention since Carter laid back. Her flimsy shirt, a few sizes too small, apparently, has ridden up, exposing Carter's lean abdomen to Rosie. It rises and falls slightly faster as Rosie settles above Carter and leans forward.

Rosie gives one last glance up to see Carter's eyes struggling to not flutter, before she closes her eyes and places a soft kiss just to the right of Carter's navel. She can feel the muscles contract instantly beneath her lips. As her lips ghost up and around her navel, Rosie feels Carter raise her torso ever so slightly upwards to meet her kiss. She drags her lips over her belly until finally she opens her mouth to let her tongue glide along the hot skin. Carter's neck has finally allowed her head to drop and she looks up at the ceiling, blinking fast.

Rosie's hands have stayed stubbornly buried in the mattress on either side of Carter's hips. She is startled slightly when Carter's left hand splays out and her fingers accidently brush against the back of Rosie's hand. Rosie stops to glance at it, and the wandering phalanges retreat as though embarrassed. But Rosie reaches out and grabs her palm, interlocking her fingers with Carter's, and holds it up to the side of Carter's shoulder, Carter's elbow bent and her palm facing the ceiling.

Rosie's other hand now moves to run flatly across Carter's stomach, her fingers reaching up, pushing the hem of her shirt higher and higher with each swipe, as her mouth focuses a little closer to the strap of blue-cotton-encased elastic resting low on Carter's hips. Carter's hand squeezes Rosie's as her chin brushes the fabric accidently. Carter moves a bit more than Rosie did, and Rosie finds it both enticing and frustrating.

She sighs softly as Carter shifts her hips from side to side for perhaps the 14th time since laying down, intending to "order" her to lay still.

But as her warm breath trickles over Carter's exposed skin, Carter's mouth drops open and she lets out a sound, not quite a moan, kind of squeaky, and Rosie can see tiny bumps raise along her skin. Rosie brings her fingers to run over the small bumps, eliciting more in return. Finally, Rosie lets go of Carter's hand and wraps her fingers through the band of Carter's underwear. She is ready. She is brave.

She pulls down slowly, allowing her hands to _feel_ Carter's skin the whole way down, to her ankles, and off her feet. Her eyes follow her hand's path back up, over shins, the tops of thighs, coming to a stop at Carter's hips. Her legs have opened wider and Rosie is pleased. She settles again over Carter, her knees in mattress.

Rosie lowers onto her heels, brings her head closer to Carter's center, before impulsively moving to the left to kiss her inner thigh. The touch, or perhaps the missed landing, causes Carter to groan softly, behind her teeth, which clamped down after she heard what had escaped her mouth earlier.

A warm, heady scent reaches Rosie's nose, and she breathes it in deeply. Her exhalation on Carter's skin causes another intriguing reaction in the bait girl. Her hands move to Carter's knees, spreading them further. Rosie leans in and places her lips atop Carter's folds, a kiss of a different sort. Then, her tongue peeks out to swipe quickly, hitting that bundle of nerves that she remembers felt so good. Carter's hand reaches up and tangles roughly in her own dark hair, as her head falls to the side and her breath hitches.

Rosie is fascinated by Carter's reactions to her ministrations. She wants to see what more causes the girl to let her iron guard down, for just a few brief moments. The sight is foreign to Rosie and she yearns to see more.

As Rosie continues her exploration via tongue, her mind begins analyzing the situation. What Rosie thought at first was that the recipient of the deed was the one who held power, was superior. But as she notices the way Carter's fingers curl deeper into the sheets, her knuckles white from the strain, the way her head moves from side to side, and her labored breathing escaping from her rapidly rising and falling chest, Princess Rosalinda reconsiders.

She understands now that if anything, it is the giver who holds power. The giver who controls the undulating tide of pleasure. She is the one dictating how Carter feels – she could refuse her at any moment, take away her pleasure and lord it over her like a priceless treasure.

But she won't. The feeling of pleasure is most definitely mutual, as the throbbing she felt earlier is back, caressed by each breath of air that gasps from Carter's lips.

Rosie's tongue is burning, her jaw is aching and her lips are swollen. Her fingers can't help but skim over sweaty skin, again and again, tracing white-hot patterns that leave red marks. Her tongue has learned to dive deep, and she rocks her head back and forth to reach as far as she can.

"R-Rosie -!" Carter sighs her name, but her hand curls into a fist and shoots to her mouth, where she clenches down hard on it, stifling another gasp behind her teeth. Her back arches, her hand shoots away again, and it's like Carter is having trouble controlling her movements. Sporadic and fast, she's fighting with herself to remain neutral, but Rosie knows she has lost this match.

Rosie recognizes that the "line" is about to be crossed, the line she remembers building up to but can't quite recall how she knew where it was, until she spilled over the edge. Carter's her hand moves to the side of Rosie's face, then moves to the back, pulling her closer to her center. Rosie moans unexpectedly and Carter's hand retreats, as though embarrassed again by her obvious abandon. Rosie stops, and Carter's head snaps up, the look on her face scandalized. But the corners of Rosie's mouth turn upwards in just a hint of a smile, and she grabs for Carter's hand, kisses the back of it, and places it on the side if her head again.

The brief interlude caused by the miscommunication has obviously left Carter very excited, as her hips buck up before Rosie even touches her heated lips.

Rosie resumes and Carter is close, and Rosie remembers how undone she had come, her hand reaching to tangle in Carter's soft dark hair kneeling in front of her. But Rosie was the one on her knees, figuratively, begging for release silently, not quite knowing how to voice her wants in this new situation. She wants to see Carter in the same circumstance; she wants to give her release in a way she didn't know she wanted.

Rosie spends a lot of her focus on the small bump of heated skin that makes Carter rock every time she touches it, but there's a lot to explore and Rosie pushes closer and closer to Carter with each thrust. She experiments with sucking, flicking, biting and tugging, but finds that each earns its own powerful response. Her tongue pumps faster and her teeth graze sensitive and swollen skin.

Carter throws her head back into the pillows, lifting her hips and clenching around Rosie as she suddenly reaches and crosses her line. Her fingers dig into Rosie's skull and her feet reach up to push against Rosie's hips on an attempt to lift herself higher off the bed. Rosie's nails latch onto the globes of Carter's behind, and she tries to steady her. _Always a struggle,_ Rosie thinks.

Rosie's tongue flits out a few more times, tasting Carter as she sighs and gasps at the feeling of her overly sensitive skin being caressed. After a few moments, Carter's hands come up and rub her face and she sighs loudly, then lets her arms fall heavily to her sides.

Rosie sits up with her hands clasped in her lap, proper and poised once again, just watching Carter slowly come down. Carter's smile is easy and genuine, and Rosie finds it captivating. Rosie breaks the soft gaze first, reaching down to gather Carter's underwear and shorts.

"I feel I should remind you, it would be wise to finish reading that chapter for Mr. Clark. And the factorial problems are actually slightly different than those we practiced in class today, so it might take you a few minutes longer to complete."

Carter stops pulling her shorts back on and looks at Rosie with severely quirked eyebrows.

"I noticed you didn't do your homework today. Just, letting you know." Carter shakes her head and laughs softly. "Goodnight, Carter." Rosie moves to her bed as she hears Carter rustle under her covers.

"Hold up." Rosie looks at her from across the room.

"So? What's your opinion on oral now?" Carter asks the pillows she is re-fluffing on her bed before sweeping her gaze over to Rosie.

Despite all that just happened, having the word mentioned sends a blush straight to Rosie's cheeks. But she is honorable in defeat. She looks Carter straight in the eyes.

"I find it… very pleasing, and I now longer hold the view that it implies subservient and superior roles to be assumed. It can certainly be used in more… intimate and caring relationships."

Carter is lazy in her triumph, stretching her arms in front of her before tucking them under her head. Rosie wonders if she caught onto the hopeful tone that graced her words.

"Glad we settled that, then."

Rosie cuddles into her bed sheets. "Yes. Very glad."

"'Night."

"Sleep well, Carter."

Rosie blushes again when she hears Carter's soft "I will."

~fin~


End file.
